1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing content, and more particularly, to providing content which enables a user to watch and listen to content such as an advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, people are living with a flood of advertisements. Although a lot of advertisement is provided, almost no advertisement is remembered, except for impressive advertisements.
However, as advertisement must be remembered to affect the consumer, it is very important to produce advertisements which provide a long-lasting impact on consumer's memory and thus advertisement providers and publicity departments of companies have made efforts to produce advertisements that are remembered.
Conventional advertisements are provided to unspecified individuals. That is, the same advertisement is provided to all users irrespective of their interest.
In this situation, the advertisement functions as unnecessary information to a user who is not interested in it, and provides uninteresting and insufficient information to a user who might be interested in it.